tdspoilersfandomcom-20200214-history
Everyone and Sky
This article focuses on the interactions between Everyone and Sky. Overview Throughout the season, Sky seems to take charge, which leads to her making lots of friends along the way, along with a couple of enemies. Chris In So, Uh This Is My Team?, Sky corrects Chris and Chef on the team names, saying the correct translation. In Hurl And Go Seek!, Chris tries to make Dave feel bad after Sky had rejected him. Sky tries to stop Chris, whom just keeps going on, making Sky feel horrible. Dave For more information on this section, visit: Dave and Sky '' Throughout the season, Dave seems to have developed feelings for Sky. When he asks her to be his girlfriend, she says no, making him vote himself off. Sky feels bad after, waving goodbye to the eliminated Dave. In the finale, they are seen together and finally share their first kiss, pleasing Dave. He is satisfied until he finds out that she has a boyfriend back home, making Dave angry. She tries to clear things up, but is unsuccessful. Ella Overall, the two appear to be great friends throughout the series, up until Ella's elimination. In I Love You, I Love You Knots, Sky cheers for Ella along with the rest of her team and glares at Sugar, when she laughs at Ella being upset. In A Blast From The Past, Sky helps Ella out with her conflict with Sugar, with Ella thanking her. In the confessional, Sky worriedly noted that Ella had her hand on dave's shoulder, with Dave not minding. In Mo' Monkey Mo' Problems, Ella tells Sky that Dave likes Sky more than herself, pleasing Sky, however she still tries to take in account Ella's feelings and she still tries to console her. Jasmine In This is the Pits!, Jasmine gives Sky fruit, and greets her to her team, later in the episode she makes Sky make a choice between her or Dave, Sky chooses her. Max In Twinning Isn't Everything, Max invented an invention that popped the balloons on the own team. His first victim was Sky. Scarlett In A Blast From The Past, Scarlett knocks Sky off the dock during the challenge. In Scarlett Fever, Sky, along with the rest of the contestants and Chris, try to stop Scarlett from blowing up the island. They were successful. Shawn ''For more information on this section, visit: Shawn and Sky Overall, the two appear to be great friends, bonding over their leadership and skills. Later on in the season, the two develop a competitive rivalry, leading to them becoming the top two of the season. Even though this occurs, the two depart on great terms, still friends with one another. Sugar For more information on this section, visit: Sky and Sugar In So, Uh This Is My Team?, the two are placed on the same team. After that, the two interact quite often, heating up to one of the most heated conflicts of the season. Topher In Three Zones and A Baby, Sky, like the rest of her new team, was annoyed that Topher wasn't paying attention to the challenge and later, caused an avalance which resulted in their team losing. At the campfire ceremony, she and the other members voted him off, sending him out of the cannon. See Also Category:Interactions Category:Friendships Category:Conflicts Category:Sky's Interactions Category:Everyone Interactions